particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Steels
Jason Steels was the First Chairmen of the Democratic Party of Aloria and served as President of the Democratic Republic of Aloria and the Prime Minister of the Democratic Republic of Aloria He as well as James Wentworth and Thomas White founded the Democratic Party of Aloria. Creating the DPA as the First Chairmen After leaving the Democratic Centrist Party, Jason Steels formed the Democratic Party of Aloria with James Wentworth and Thomas White. Once the party was formed, the Democratic Centrist Party quickly divided and collapsed under horrible leadership. The DPA soon became an ally of the short lived Washington Party which the Democratic Party sacrificed the Presidency for support of their legislation. When the Washington party died, the Democratic Party quickly seized the Presidency with James Wentworth as their candidate. At the time, the Presidency was weaker than today and the Prime Minister, the real seat of power, went to Jason Steels. Thomas White, the litte guy, was given the Ministry of Foreign Affairs This would stab Jason in the back eventually. Prime Minister As Prime Minister, Jason Steels first directive was to make peace with nations while increasing the military. Through a budget proposed in the Finance Ministry, this was acheived with a surplus. After that, he made a deal with the newly formed People's Party, which allowed for an alliance between the two closly-aligned parties. This would become one of the longest and most influential alliances in Alorian history. In the first three "impeachment elections" in which minority parties tried to get ride of James Wentworth, the DPA grew stronger, peaking in 2902. However, after the fourth and finla impeachemt election, James Wentworth was toppled by the United Aloria Party under General Franco Cossu, and with it Jason Steels Prime Ministership. It would be 12 years before the DPA reclaimed the Presidency against its friend the People's Party. Steels for President! In the election of 2914, Jason Steels was once again competing for the Presidency. The odds seemed impossible to beat, with 3 parties, the People's Party, Socalist Alliance, and Communist Party of Aloira stacking for the People's Party against the Democratic Party of Aloria. In the first round, the DPA was second however no party acheived a majority. In the second round, the DPA toppled the People's Party in a amazing 3 vs. 1 win! This was mainly due to the last of the Democratic Centrist Party supporters who were not in the 2nd round, to support the DPA. This was a final act of generosity from the dead party. Jason Steels would become President and would appoint Thomas White to Prime Minister, a move that would become his demise. Steels Presidency Steels as President was called "The Era of Alorian Prosperity" with the People's Party fully in with the DPA, realizing they were beat. With the collapse of Communism/Socalism in Aloria, it set the path for the DPA to make Aloria a capitalist society. Steels did this and the nation lived in prosperity until 2917. White's betrayal, NWO attack, and the death of Steels. Thomas White, Prime Minister at the time,would come to be the fina betrayal of the Alorian nation. IN 2916, he plotted with NWO to kill Jason Steels so he could seize the Presidency and to impose NWO policies. In 2917, 3 commercial airliners flying over Aloria crashed into the Presidencial Palace, the Parliament building, and the personal residence of Jason Steels. If Steels had been at the Presidencial Palace, he woul of lived due to its structure. Being at his personal residence however, he was killed and his wife Martha wounded. Noah was at the University of Ultran and was spared. On December 25th, 2917 Jason Steels died. However, his son, Noah Steels, exposed the conspiracy and Thomas White was executed.